


Something for my good boy.

by MKVulture



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Summary: Mistress helps her good boy feel better.





	Something for my good boy.

Its getting to my bedtime. I've taken a shower and dried off before going into the bedroom. I get under the duvet, I feel sleepy.

You come in to the room and smile, like the good boy that you are, you want to make sure that I am comfortable before my slumber. You undress and you look so nice in the evening light filtering in through the curtains. You slide into bed with me, dropping kisses on my forehead, holding me in your arms.

Your mouth moves to my mouth, your tongue exploring mine while I close my eyes and give in to the sweet sensations it provides.  
We stop before curling around each other in an embrace.  
"I'm really tired..." I sigh.  
I really am too, my body aches for sleep.  
"We have tomorrow night together at least?" I add.  
"OK Mistress" you say, almost cheerfully, but I can hear the tiny hint of a sigh in your voice. 

Normally you would love me to make you wait for me, you would crave the anticipation. Something is different tonight though.

Reluctantly, you sit up and perch on the edge of the bed, scanning around for your clothes. I lean over and stroke your back, cursing my sleepiness. 

My change of position reveals exactly how hard you are, your erection pointing to the ceiling, solid, eager and inviting.

I can't let you go like this. You're such a good boy for me. I curl round your seated body, placing my head next to your naked thigh. I plop a kiss there and look up at you. It's a wonderful view.  
I slide my hand over your thigh and wrap my hand around your cock. You gasp at the touch. You are so hard. The tip glistens with pre-cum.

I grasp you firmly. You like it when I squeeze. You moan breathily as I slowly start to move my hand up and down your shaft, gripping tightly. Your hand drops down to my naked body, reaching to where I am curled behind you, to grab my arse, your fingers grazing close to my pussy. You knead the cheek and stroke it before taking your hand back and leaning back on your elbows on the bed, stretching your body out in a sexy display, as I continue to massage your engorged cock. You're breathing faster now and from my position I can see your eyes are closed and your torso muscles twitching and tensing as you hold yourself up. 

I love watching you. 

You start to buck under my arm, desperate for more friction, I tighten my grip a little, just enough to keep holding you as your hips thrust upwards. You gasp and a new rush of blood to your cock buzzes under my palm.

You start to pant a little which turns into a wanton moan of pleasure as your orgasm builds, and your hips buck faster. More moans, a filthy growl and I feel your rhythm breaking as you thrust desperately into my hand letting out a cry of pleasure as your cum covers my fingers and drips onto your belly. You pant as I gently stroke every last drop out of you, your body covered in a sheen of sweat, and your muscles involuntarily spasming as you come down to earth. You sigh and get your breath back.

We clean ourselves up, with the minimum of fuss, both spent even though its for different reasons. You kiss me goodnight before you plod off to the bathroom and whisper "Thank you, Mistress." 

My darling. You are so very welcome.


End file.
